A discharge lamp used in a headlight of an automobile is configured of a burner and a socket made from resin as disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2. The burner is a double-tube structure comprising a light emitting part which emits the light during lighting and is held in the socket so that the light emitting part is positioned at a front end side of the socket.